Memórias
by Sweet Nightangel
Summary: Songfic. O que uma velha caixa de fotos pode trazer à Bellatrix Lestrange?


**Memórias**

_Pele tão fria_

_Eu sabia que você partiria_

_E agora eu coloco você para descansar_

As mãos pálidas e delicadas percorriam o papel, o acariciando levemente. Havia muito tempo que não via aquelas fotos, aquelas cartas. Havia muito tempo que havia se perdido de si mesma.

Treze anos, mais precisamente. Malditos treze anos em que estivera trancada, mais morta do que viva.

Agora não estava novamente no conforto de sua casa, e sim numa velha mansão abandonada, com cheiro de mofo por todos os lados e a madeira cedendo de tão velha. O esconderijo do Lorde poderia ser algo melhor, pensou. Mas qualquer lugar era melhor do que a cela imunda e angustiante na qual fora confinada anteriormente.

E sabia que em breve estaria melhor do que nunca em toda a sua vida.

Seu mestre voltara, e a arrancara daquela maldita prisão. Agradecera por sua lealdade. E agora ele venceria. Ela teria todas as honras que podia imaginar.

Mas, por algum estranho motivo, havia sido impelida a conjurar aquela velha caixa de recordações durante aquela tarde. Talvez apenas quisesse voltar a ser ela mesma, concluiu enquanto pegava as fotos de infância que tinha.

Sorriu ao ver uma foto antiga, de Natal. Ela estava no meio exato da foto, com cara de poucos amigos, entre uma Andrômeda sorridente que abanava para ela, uma Narcissa com jeito sonolento enquanto se agarrava a uma boneca, e seus primos lamentáveis, Regulus e Sirius, que insistiam em fazerem caretas e cutucarem-se. Olhou a data. Pelas contas, ela devia ter uns nove anos, não? Ela lembrava claramente daquela tarde.

"_Duas crianças, ambas de cabelos negros e olhos de um tom prateado profundo, brincando. Eram raras as vezes em que aquelas crianças ficavam juntas por tempo o suficiente para se reconhecerem como primos, pelo menos quando estavam longe da presença de adultos. Aquela tarde de Natal era uma daquelas ocasiões._

_O dia estava com um ar modorrento e cansativo. Os presentes de Natal eram o esperado, nada mais interessante. Não que os presentes não fossem interessantes. Mas eram comuns. Ela já sabia que ia ganhar uma boneca nova. E ele, uma vassoura de quadribol. Ela, contrariando todas as expectativas para meninas de nove anos, não gostava mais de bonecas. E ele não podia usar o seu brinquedo enquanto o tempo estivesse fechado._

_Não havia nada para fazer em casa, debaixo daquela neve, e os dois tinham chegado à conclusão de que correr em algum local fechado ajudaria a espantar o frio. Haviam convidado Andrômeda, mas ela não estava interessada, Não quando suas mãos pequenas e delicadas tentavam os primeiros pontos de bordado. Narcissa e Regulus eram crianças demais, só atrapalhariam. Sobraram apenas os idealizadores da brincadeira, Sirius e Bellatrix._

_Faltava descobrir então algum local seguro para que ninguém fosse percebê-los e dar-lhes uma bronca por ficarem brincando de pega-pega pela casa. Sirius, sendo filho dos anfitriões da reunião familiar, fora quem se lembrara de um local._

_Fechado, aquecido, fácil de se esconder e deliciosamente perfumado. Haveria lugar melhor do que a estufa de flores de sua mãe?_

_- Sua vez, Bella._

_Ele riu abertamente ao ver a expressão de fúria dela. A trança já havia se desfeito há muito, e o vestidinho num tom azul-escuro que parecia ser terrivelmente desconfortável estava amarrotado. Bem, se ela estava naquele estado, sendo cuidadosa como era, parecia melhor não tentar adivinhar como devia estar a sua aparência._

_- Sirius! Você é um mentiroso! Você disse que tinha se machucado!_

_- Eu não tenho culpa se você acreditou. – Ele deu de ombros._

_- O problema é que se você tivesse se machucado de verdade, seu babaca, ia sobrar pra mim, lembra? Porque eu sou a mais velha!_

_Bellatrix odiava ser a irmã e a prima mais velha. Parecia que sempre tinha alguém para culpá-la de algo, ou manda-la se comportar para que desse exemplo aos menores._

_Especialmente se tratando de seu priminho pirralho e bagunceiro de seis anos, ela estava decidida a evitar qualquer problema com seus pais ou tios. Principalmente quando detestava tanto a sua tia Walburga como detestava._

_- Sim... Sei... É você que não sabe perder._

_Ela resmungou alguma coisa impossível de entender. Ele riu outra vez._

_- Você nunca vai me vencer, Bella!_

_- É o que veremos! Você não sabe brincar, Sirius!_

_- Você não quer é dizer que não pode me ganhar._

_- Eu vou, sim!_

_Sirius teve a impressão de que a prima não estava mais brincando. Bellatrix odiava ser desafiada, e quando aceitava o desafio de algum de seus tios, sempre vencia. E quando isso acontecia, era aquele brilho que ele lembrava ver nos olhos dela._

_- Bem, quando você faz essa cara chega a dar medo, sabe?_

_- A idéia é essa. – Ela sorriu maldosamente._

_Então ela estava brincando. Rindo da cara dele._

_- Idiota. – Ele a empurrou em direção a uma roseira, irritado._

_Ele esperava que Bella viesse pra cima dele dois segundos depois daquilo, mas a prima se desequilibrou, não pela força do empurrão em si, mas sim por ter sido pega de surpresa._

_E ele realmente não queria que ela caísse por cima dos espinhos como ela caiu, num grito assustado._

_- Bella, você está bem?_

_Ele correu em direção à prima. Estava com medo de tê-la machucado de verdade._

_Bella ainda estava caída, e quando ele se aproximou, viu que o vestido estava, no mínimo, lastimável; todo sujo de terra, e com pequenas aberturas por causa dos espinhos. Algumas pétalas vermelhas caíram sobre o azul escuro do vestido, num estranho contraste._

_Contudo, ele percebeu que o que chamara a atenção da prima fora um espinho que rasgara a pele delicada do pulso da menina, abrindo um pequeno arranhão que sangrava bastante, o sangue tão vermelho quanto as pétalas das rosas, manchando a pele pálida e o punho do vestido. Ela apenas observava o sangue correr diante seus olhos, quase que fascinada com aquilo._

_- Está sangrando – ela comentou simplesmente._

_Sirius achou que ela não precisava ter dito aquilo._

_Silêncio._

_- Você não vai fazer nada? – ele perguntou de repente._

_O olhar de Bella ainda estava preso ao próprio sangue._

_- Eu não sei o que fazer – admitiu ela._

_Sirius se lembrou então de algo que sua mãe fazia sempre, quando ele ou Regulus se machucavam. Então, num estranho misto de ansiedade e nojo, pegou o pulso de Bellatrix._

_A menina apenas levantou os olhos para ele, curiosa. Sirius fechou os olhos. Era melhor não olhar, repetia mentalmente para si mesmo. E encostou os lábios sobre o machucado. Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer exatamente quanto tempo ficaram naquela estranha cena. Sirius beijando o pulso sangrento da prima. Ele com os olhos fechados. Ela observando, até que tomada de súbito horror, usou a mão livre para afastá-lo._

_- Você estava bebendo o meu sangue! –ela sussurrou, os olhos brilhando assustados._

_- Eu só beijei, tá? – Ele sabia que era uma mentira._

_A verdade é que sua intenção inicial era só dar um beijinho, nem que fosse para distrair a sua prima do machucado, assim como sua mãe fazia. Mas ao sentir o sangue quente dela em seus lábios, não conteve a estranha vontade de provar aquilo, de passar a língua ali._

_- Mentiroso!_

_- Pelo menos, vai ficar bom, Bella. Vai sarar._

_- Eu duvi..._

_A prima ficou como se paralisada, olhando outra vez para o pulso. Sirius, sem entender, se aproximou devagar. _

_O corte havia se fechado."_

* * *

_Nada para sentir por você_

_Essa foi nossa última dança_

Aquela fora a primeira vez que vira sangue em abundância, correndo por sua pele. E fora a primeira vez que se deparara com a idéia real de que podia se ferir gravemente com aquilo.

Também fora a primeira magia que Sirius fizera, ela sabia. E além dele, ela era a única que sabia disso. E tinha certeza de que apenas ela lembrava.

Procurou no fundo da caixa, e com um sorriso, tirou de dentro dela uma rosa, já seca. Mas ainda tinha seus espinhos ali. Murmurou um rápido feitiço, e agora segurava uma rosa viva ao lado da flor já envelhecida. Ambas vermelhas. Ambas com espinhos. Mas apenas uma ainda podia usá-los com o propósito de ferir.

E feria, pensou, ao friccionar um dos espinhos contra a pele delicada até que começasse a sangrar. Mais uma vez, apenas observava o sangue correr. Havia um prazer macabro naquilo.

Isso, de alguma forma, a fazia lembrar de como era a estranha sensação dos lábios do primo sobre o corte. Sirius.

"_Um raio corta o céu. Bellatrix detestava aquele maldito barulho. Ela odiava sentir o vento frio percorrendo seu corpo encharcado, enquanto sentia o vestido e os cabelos colados ao corpo, e os delicados sapatos cobertos de lama._

_Encolheu-se, olhando para o primo. Estavam os dois escondidos entre as árvores, procurando fugir de uma furiosa tempestade que os encharcava e congelava seus ossos infantis. _

_Aquela tarde de verão tivera um péssimo fim, concluiu. Maldita idéia de Andie de brincar de esconde-esconde pelos enormes jardins da sua casa. Ela e Sirius acabaram por se perder em meio ao bosque que ficava atrás da propriedade._

_Outro trovão. Ela viu tudo ao seu redor clarear subitamente. Fechou os olhos, sentindo que tremia de medo e de frio. Desde pequena, tinha pânico de tempestades._

_Quase pulou de susto ao sentir algo a envolvendo._

_- Ai! Não precisa me bater._

_- Você me assustou, seu babaca!_

_- Eu estou com frio..._

_- E o que isso tem a ver com você me abraçar?_

_- Você também está com frio, não está? – ele choramingou. – E com medo._

_- Eu não estou com medo. _

_- Então por que essa cara?_

_Foi a vez dela se abraçar nele._

_- Porque também estou com frio._

_Outro trovão, dessa vez mais forte e mais claro do que todos os outros. Ela gritou, assustada, e fechou os olhos outra vez, se abraçando mais forte no primo._

_Ela não podia se assustar, repetia para si mesma em pensamento. Não podia ter medo de tempestades, aquilo era coisa de criança. Já tinha doze anos, não? Era a mais velha, tinha que ser a mais forte. Não podia deixar que seu primo de nove anos a superasse._

_Mas sentia que estava tremendo. E que o primo a abraçava com mais força._

_- Você tem medo de tempestades, né? A mamãe me disse isso uma vez._

_Maldita tia Walburga, pensou com raiva._

_Ele interpretou o silêncio dela como um "sim". _

_- Certo... –ele sussurrou, sem saber bem o que dizer. Nunca tinha visto a prima com medo antes. –Fica calma, vai dar tudo certo... Eles vão achar a gente, você vai ver._

_- Nós não estamos mais onde estávamos... – ela sussurrou. – A Andi não vai saber pra onde a gente foi, nem os nossos pais..._

_- Eles vão saber, sim. Você vai ver que daqui a pouco eles vão aparecer. Eles vão achar a gente._

_- Eu não quero ficar sozinha._

_Ela sussurra aquilo quase inaudivelmente, como se estivesse falando para si mesma. Ele ergueu os olhos prateados para ela, surpreso com aquela estranha confissão._

_Nunca imaginara a prima como alguém que não gostasse de solidão. Pelo contrário._

_Ele sentiu a voz sair engasgada._

_- Mesmo que eles não achem a gente, você nunca vai ficar sozinha, Bella._

_- Não? – Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, intrigada._

_- Não. – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Porque eu vou estar com você para sempre._

_Era só impressão ou a sua prima estava o fazendo corar?_

_Silêncio. Apenas o assovio do vento e o barulho da chuva quebravam aquilo._

_- Você promete?_

_A voz dela, incerta, pareceu flutuar por um instante. Ele assentiu com a cabeça._

_Trêmulo, pegou a pequena e delicada mão de Bella. Aquilo precisava ter realmente o tom de um juramento._

_- Eu prometo."_

* * *

_Perto e mais perto, é tempo de se render_

_Ao desejo que você não pode mencionar_

_Não tente respirar_

_Não tente fugir_

Seu primo mais velho. A estrela mais brilhante no céu.

Sim, por mais que ela odiasse admitir, ele era brilhante. Assustadoramente brilhante.

Suspirou. Ainda tinha medo de tempestades, afinal. Não tanto como quando era criança, mas ainda fechava os olhos por causa daqueles clarões. Ainda podia ouvir o barulho dos raios muito depois deles terem cessado.

O sangue começava a pingar em cima da madeira, gota por gota, o vermelho vivo manchando o assoalho envelhecido. Ela não se importava com a dor. Havia coisas bem piores que aquele corte no pulso. Cortes piores e mais profundos.

Como Sirius.

_"Último ano em Hogwarts. Agora faltava pouco para a sua liberdade._

_Ou ao menos, era assim que Bellatrix gostava de pensar._

_Especialmente quando via suas irmãs mais novas, Andrômeda e Narcissa. As duas pareciam de certa forma angustiadas, como pássaros presos observando os seus semelhantes voarem. E era nessas horas em que se perguntava se também era assim que veria a si mesma caso fosse apenas uma expectadora das três._

_Tinha certeza que Narcissa, sempre mais tranqüila que as irmãs mais velhas, mais cedo ou mais tarde aceitaria até mesmo a incapacidade de ter o controle total do próprio destino. Sempre fora a mais protegida, tanto pelos pais quanto por Bella e Andrômeda, que sempre a mimavam, e se habituara àquela proteção. Invariavelmente, a irmã caçula lhe lembrava um enfeite belo e delicado, o qual todos tinham medo de quebrar; e por isso mesmo, estava sempre preso dentro de uma estante._

_Porém, o problema era a irmã do meio. Bellatrix sabia que Andrômeda amava a liberdade acima de tudo e de todos. Era independente demais para se ver presa aos outros. E Bella sabia que a impossibilidade de ser livre sendo uma Black afligia a moça. Mesmo que Andie nunca falasse, ela podia ver isso nos gestos da irmã, no olhar. Era capaz de ver uma chama de rebeldia queimando debaixo dos olhos calmos e delicados dela. E agora, mais do que nunca, isso era capaz de preocupa-la. Andrômeda estava se afastando dela, ficando cada vez mais misteriosa. Não era mais à Bella que procurava quando estava com um problema._

_Bellatrix suspirou, irritada, olhando para o céu. Preocupava-se com Andie e Cissy, mesmo que não demonstrasse isso abertamente, mesmo que as irmãs a considerassem fria. E talvez estivesse se preocupando demais, até. Talvez estivesse apenas imaginando coisas. Espirrou._

_Havia parado de nevar há pouco. Ela devia estar estudando, ou então cumprindo algum de seus deveres como monitora-chefe no aquecido e tranqüilo Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Bem, talvez não fosse exatamente quente, mas ainda sim era confortável. E incrivelmente acolhedor quando se está gripado._

_Mas preferira sair para os jardins, sorrateiramente, silenciosamente. Não podia deixar que ninguém a visse, ou levaria uma detenção por estar zanzando pela escola à noite._

_Bellatrix apreciava o frio e a neve. Apreciava a sensação do vento batendo delicadamente em seu rosto e bagunçando seus cabelos, enquanto o cachecol tentava voar. Apreciava o manto branco e gelado que se abatia sobre tudo. Apreciava o céu noturno e encoberto como estava._

_Tudo tão frio, e ela pouco agasalhada, apenas o suéter e um cachecol. Nada de vestes pesadas. Antes de sair do Salão Comunal, achara que não havia necessidade, uma vez que sempre fora resistente ao frio. Agora percebia o quanto estava enganada._

_Espirrou mais uma vez. Devia ter pego ao menos um par de luvas, pensou com certo desânimo. Ela sentiu que congelaria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Talvez devesse voltar, colocar umas roupas mais quentes, e sair de novo._

_Foi quando sua atenção se voltou para o barulho de passos logo atrás de si._

_Sua mão se fechou sobre a varinha que levava no bolso. Estava preparada para correr, caso fosse o zelador, ou então a azarar o estudante que estivesse passando por ali._

_Mas de todos que ela imaginara, nenhum incluía seu primo Sirius._

_Tentou azara-lo baixinho. Mas, talvez por falta de mira sua – a gripe sempre deixava sua capacidade para feitiços meio debilitada –, talvez pelos reflexos excepcionalmente rápidos do primo devido à prática de quadribol – ele jogava como batedor pelo time da Grifinória – o garoto se desviou, e logo rebateu com um feitiço que errou Bella por centímetros._

_Ela tinha de sair dali antes que ele a reconhecesse._

_- Bella, é você?_

_Tarde demais._

_A voz do primo estava decididamente surpresa. Ela, respirando fundo, se virou._

_- Sim?_

_- Oras, - ele parecia furioso – que idéia é essa de tentar me azarar? Desde quando você é a única pessoa que pode passear por aí à noite? Aliás... – o olhar dele se voltou para o distintivo no peito dela, e ele sorriu desdenhosamente – desde quando a monitora-chefe perfeita está quebrando regras?_

_- Quer que o leve ao zelador por acaso? Acho que uma detenção até mesmo lhe faria bem..._

_Ele sorriu em tom de desafio._

_- E como você ia explicar por que também estava fora do Salão Comunal?_

_Ela já esperava por aquela pergunta._

_- Simples. Basta dizer que preciso passar um recado para o prof Slughorn, que eu estava o procurando, e tive a infelicidade de flagrar meu priminho inútil vagando por aí._

_Foi a vez dela sorrir._

_Silêncio._

_Sirius por fim suspirou, dando de ombros._

_- É, acho que não podia esperar nada melhor de você._

_- O que está fazendo andando por aí há essa hora?_

_Ele olhou para ela, sem entender._

_- Pra que você quer saber? Algo mais na hora de me entregar?_

_Ela deu de ombros._

_- Curiosidade._

_- Vai continuar curiosa, então._

_Ele começou a caminhar. Ela também._

_- O que significa que você está aprontando uma, certo?_

_- E se estiver?_

_- Não vou te entregar._

_- E a minha garantia?_

_- Estava ou não?_

_Ele suspirou._

_- Não dessa vez._

_- ...Então?_

_- Oras, você também está andando por aí, não está?_

_Bellatrix parou. Ele também._

_Ela fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo o vento bater de leve em seu rosto. Sabia que Sirius a observava._

_Tremia. Estava muito frio. Foi dar um passo em frente, mas escorregou, a cabeça girando. Frio demais.

* * *

_

_Ela se mexeu, sonolenta. Estava estranhamente aquecida e confortável, com vontade de dormir mais um pouco. Não se lembrava de como tinha voltado para o dormitório, mas não se importou com isso._

_Contudo, estranhou o silêncio e o leve crepitar do fogo próximo. No dormitório, por mais madrugada que fosse, nunca era tão silencioso. E nem havia lareiras._

_Foi quando resolveu abrir os olhos._

_Não estava no dormitório, e sim em um quarto claro e aquecido. A luz leve e dourada do sol começava a entrar por uma janela logo atrás de si, iluminando sem aquecer. Não demorou a encontrar uma lareira próxima a si._

_Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi um rapaz adormecido numa poltrona ao seu lado, o Sol dando reflexos dourados aos cabelos negros que caíam de qualquer jeito sobre o rosto. Ela reparou nas olheiras e no jeito cansado. Ele tinha passado a noite cuidando dela?_

_Bellatrix sorriu levemente ao perceber a cabeça caída sobre o peito, o corpo adormecido de qualquer jeito e a respiração suave, calma. Mais do que nunca, Sirius parecia um menino, nada além disso. Era estranho pensar que ele já tinha catorze anos. Naquele instante, mais do que nunca, ele era o Sirius que ela estava acostumada a brincar quando era criança. Antes que ele fosse selecionado para Grifinória e se afastasse do restante da família, inclusive ela._

_Ele se mexeu rapidamente, talvez finalmente sentindo o sol sobre seu rosto, e começou a bocejar e esfregar os olhos, os orbes prateados se abrindo lentamente._

_- Ah, já acordou? – A voz era mole, difícil de se entender. Típica de quem mal acordara. –Bom dia._

_- Onde estou?_

_- Bem... – ele começou a se espreguiçar – é um lugar engraçado, sabe? Só aparece quando a gente precisa muito de alguma coisa. E eu estava precisando. – Ele deu de ombros._

_- Como assim?_

_- Você desmaiou ontem, lembra? Certo, se desmaiou não deve lembrar... Mas, enfim, você estava com os lábios roxos de frio, e com uma febre danada, sabia? – Ele estava anormalmente sério. – Você está doente, Bella?_

_Foi a vez dela dar de ombros._

_- Uma gripe, só._

_- E você ainda me sai ontem de noite daquele jeito, estando gripada?_

_Ela deu de ombros, irritada._

_- Desde quando você tem algo a ver com isso?_

_- Desde que você é a minha prima mais velha. E desde que fui eu quem te trouxe – ele respondeu no mesmo tom irritado._

_- Disse bem, Sirius, mais velha. E falando nisso, por que me trouxe aqui?_

_- Porque eu não faço a menos idéia da senha do Salão Comunal da Sonserina! Eu sou da Grifinória, lembra? E a menos que eu te levasse até um professor, ficássemos os dois de detenção e você perdesse seu posto, eu não tinha outro lugar._

_Ele disse aquilo com uma simplicidade e indignação que fizeram Bella afundar no travesseiro. Sirius tinha razão._

_E por um instante, era ele quem parecia ter dezessete anos._

_- Você... você passou a noite acordado? – ela perguntou, incerta._

_- Até a febre baixar um pouco. Você me assustou._

_Silêncio._

_- Por quê?_

_- Hein?_

_- Por que você ficou cuidando de mim? – Ela olhava para o teto._

_- Porque você é minha prima – ele respondeu com pouco caso. – E além disso..._

_Ele se calou, parecendo sem jeito. Bellatrix desviou os olhos para ele._

_- Além disso...?_

_- Nada não, era só uma bobagem minha._

_- O quê, Sirius?_

_Ele ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, apenas olhando as chamas que começavam a se extinguir na lareira._

_- Eu cumpro as minhas promessas, Bella._

_- Do que está falando?_

_Ela olhava para ele, sem entender. O garoto deu de ombros._

_- Eu falei que era uma bobagem. Estou falando da promessa que te fiz há uns quatro ou cinco anos já... quando a gente se perdeu no bosque atrás da sua casa, lembra?_

_O olhar dela ficou distante, perdido por instantes no passado. Sirius a observava, ansioso. Ela balançou a cabeça._

_- Eu tinha me esquecido – sussurrou._

_O Sol já iluminava todo o quarto, e as chamas se extinguiram. Bella se perguntou que horas deviam ser._

_Sirius apenas olhava para janela, os cabelos caindo sobre os olhos. Infantil e maduro ao mesmo tempo; lembrando de uma promessa de infância enquanto agia como adulto._

_- Obrigada._

_O olhar dele se voltou rápido para ela._

_- O quê?_

_- Obrigada, Sirius. Apenas obrigada._

_Mas ele entendeu tudo que estava contido naquela frase. Sorriu."

* * *

_

_Mas eu estou alcançando o céu (indo voar)_

_Você não vai ficar, por favor_

Promessas. Sirius sempre cumpria suas promessas, mesmo quando os outros já haviam se esquecido delas. Era aquela sua maior qualidade e seu maior defeito. Assim como o senso aguçado de proteção que tinha.

Era estranho e desconfortável pensar, mas ele parecia o mais velho de todos.

Parecia que ele sempre cuidara dela de alguma forma durante sua infância até o começo da adolescência de ambos, como uma promessa silenciosa, a qual ele estaria sempre disposto a cumprir novamente caso houvesse necessidade, como naquela noite em Hogwarts.

Sirius era seu protetor secreto.

Desde pequeno, ele tinha a mania de querer proteger todos ao seu redor. Isso rendia boas brincadeiras de princesa e cavaleiro quando ele e Andie ou Narcissa eram crianças. Ela nunca gostara que a protegessem. Sempre queria ser forte apenas por si mesma. E talvez por esse motivo que ele inconscientemente a tomara como protegida.

Mas agora essa proteção não existia mais. Agora vivia por si mesma, como sempre desejara. Era a mais forte. Mesmo que caísse, se levantaria com suas próprias mãos.

E ele estava contra ela. A guerra os separara definitivamente.

Mesmo que o Ministério o tratasse como Comensal, Bellatrix sabia que o primo era capaz de dar a vida pela Ordem sem hesitar. Ele era apenas uma vítima naquilo. Rabicho fora esperto. Esperto demais para alguém tão fraco.

O sol entrava fraco pelas frestas de uma veneziana decadente, iluminando o aposento. Mostrando claramente o contraste daquela mulher muito pálida e magra, com cabelos muito compridos e negros, roupas deploráveis e pulso que sangrava. Não eram mais apenas algumas gotas contra o chão. Agora a mancha no assoalho crescia pouco a pouco, e começava a se aproximar das fotos.

_"Ela ainda podia ouvir os gritos de sua tia na sala, apesar do seu quarto ficar situado quase que no outro extremo da mansão. Mesmo que não pudesse ouvir claramente o que era dito, não tinha dúvidas quanto ao alvo: Sirius._

_As conversas com seus pais já haviam deixado bastante claro para ela que tia Walburga e seu filho mais velho estavam tendo uma relação cada vez mais crítica._

_No fundo, Bella apoiava cada coisa que o primo aprontava, apenas pelo prazer que sentia ao ver os acessos de fúria da tia. Odiava aquela mulher e suas maneiras fúteis e escandalosas; e uma vez esse ódio sendo recíproco, não se importava em fingir que não se divertia ao ver o rosto redondo e pálido da tia se tornar cada vez mais vermelho, fazendo-a parecer uma pena de pressão inchada e prestes a explodir._

_Pelo contrário, era nessas horas que adorava comentar levemente alguma coisa que a mulher não tivesse como rebater, e apenas inchasse ainda mais._

_Com um sorriso maldoso, começou a abotoar as costas do vestido verde que usava._

_Foi quando se virou rápido ao ver pelo reflexo do espelho que alguém fazia menção de abrir a porta._

_- Quem é?_

_A cabeça de um rapaz de dezesseis anos incompletos apareceu à porta. Como sempre, os cabelos negros e precisando de um corte insistiam em cair sobre os olhos prateados, mas ele estava menos pálido do que de costume. As feições ainda não eram as de um adulto, obviamente, mas estavam decididamente menos infantis do que na última vez em que o vira._

_Ele sorriu sem jeito._

_- Ah, Bella... desculpe... A Andie está por aí?_

_- Você está vendo ela aqui?_

_Bellatrix teve o cuidado de dar um passo para o lado do espelho ao ver o primo; deixar que ele a visse com o vestido desabotoado não era exatamente uma boa idéia._

_- Desculpa, já disse. – Ele parecia irritado. – Chega a minha mãe me importunando, ok?_

_- Falando nisso... que gritaria era aquela na sala?_

_- Dava pra ouvir daqui?_

_- Se duvidar, a voz de tia Walburga pode ser ouvida facilmente até Hogsmeade. E então?_

_- Er... posso entrar?_

_Ela fez que sim com a cabeça._

_Bellatrix sabia que seu quarto, por algum motivo, sempre intimidara o rapaz._

_Com exceção da cortina e do edredom verdes sobre a cama, tudo era rigidamente branco e prata. Dava uma sensação de tranqüilidade, na opinião dela._

_Mas se lembrava de ter ouvido Andrômeda dizer certa vez que o que mais passava na verdade era frieza ou imponência. E ela concluiu que também gostava daquilo._

_Imaginou o que se passava na cabeça do primo ao entrar ali. As cortinas verdes. O edredom verde. O vestido verde. Tudo mais branco e prata. Frieza, tranqüilidade e imponência. Bellatrix mostrava claramente porque aquele quarto combinava com ela._

_- E então? Por que estava procurando a Andie aqui?_

_Bellatrix resolveu tirar o rapaz de seus pensamentos._

_- A Cissy tinha me dito que ela estava com você. – Ele deu de ombros._

_Aquilo era estranho. Narcissa não teria dito nada, a menos que tivesse certeza que as duas irmãs mais velhas estivessem juntas._

_E ela não via Andrômeda desde o começo da manhã._

_- Não, ela não está. O que houve?_

_Ele balançou a cabeça, atrapalhado._

_- Nada não._

_Silêncio. Sirius parecia nervoso, os olhos percorrendo rapidamente todo o quarto, os dedos tamborilando._

_- O que está acontecendo, Sirius?_

_- Do que está falando?_

_- Você e Andie._

_Ele parecia realmente espantado._

_- Como assim?_

_- Vocês estão juntos?_

_Aquilo explicaria porque os dois sempre conversavam baixo entre eles, e se calavam quando alguém se aproximava. Ou porque um sempre estava atrás do outro. E o motivo que Andrômeda se distanciara dela._

_- Não, isso não. Eu estou a procurando pra conversar, só isso._

_O rapaz negava veemente com a cabeça. Tinha um tom de verdade no que dizia._

_Mas tinha a qualidade de ser um Black. E todos os Blacks sabem mentir. Sirius de forma alguma era a exceção._

_- Sobre o quê então você pode conversar com ela e não comigo?_

_A pergunta tinha a intenção de deixá-lo sem saída. E o olhar do primo mostrava que ela conseguira._

_-Er, bem... – Suspirou uma, duas vezes, como alguém que procura encontrar forças. – Eu vou fugir de casa._

_Ele disse aquilo rápido e baixo, como quem admitia estar prestes a cometer um crime hediondo._

_E de certa forma, era exatamente isso._

_Sirius desviou o olhar, as mãos continuavam agitadas._

_- Você diz isso sempre que briga com tia Walburga, Sirius – ela comentou com desdém._

_-Dessa vez é sério, Bella. – Ele se forçou a olhar para ela. – Eu já falei com o James, vou para casa dele, pelo menos até terminar Hogwarts._

_- Os Potter já sabem desse plano de vocês?_

_Bellatrix sabia que o James a qual o primo se referia era o filho do casal Potter, uma honrosa família sangue-puro. Ela se lembrava do menino magricela e com a aparência de alguém que crescera demais em pouco tempo, que ela vira há uns três ou quatro anos, durante mais um dos tediosos bailes natalinos da sua família._

_Se lembrava também de brincar – e brigar, especialmente – com o pirralho quando era mais nova. Ele e Sirius sempre haviam sido melhores amigos. Ela muitas vezes cansava de gritar e bater em ambos porque estavam puxando o cabelo de Andrômeda ou roubando as bonecas de Narcissa. Era bastante divertido ver como o pequeno James morria de medo dela, e sempre se escondia atrás do amigo quando ela se aproximava dos dois._

_Sirius, pelo contrário, sempre a provocava nessas horas, o que acabava levando desde bate-bocas a vários tapas. Especialmente quando James, incentivado pelo amigo, resolvia deixar o medo de lado e também entrar na briga._

_- Bem... eu acho que não. Mas, em todo o caso, eu sempre passo praticamente todas as férias lá, não vai ter muita diferença – ele acrescentou rápido._

_- Não vai ter diferença enquanto você estiver o ano todo na escola, Sirius – ela frisou. –Mas e depois?_

_Ele deu de ombros._

_- Eu me arranjo, você sabe._

_- Não, eu não sei. Ou caso a sua admirável inteligência não tenha se lembrado, fugir de casa é um pedido aberto para ser retirado da árvore da família._

_- Eu sei disso – ele sussurrou. A voz culpada._

_- E você ainda quer levar isso adiante?_

_- Eu não me importo, sinceramente. Vai ser quase um favor, até._

_- Como ousa falar assim? É a nossa família._

_Alguma coisa no tom de voz dela o fez recuar um passo. Mas os olhos continuavam firmes nos dela._

_A mesma chama de rebeldia que ela via por vezes nos olhos de Andrômeda queimava no olhar do primo, com uma intensidade muito maior, contudo. Deixava claro que ele de fato pretendia ir adiante._

_- Uma família que não me deseja, Bella. Uma família que baba pelo idiota do Regulus, e acha aquele babaca digno do mundo inteiro. E que, depois da morte do meu pai, me considera pior que um elfo doméstico._

_A firmeza naquelas palavras a surpreendeu. Era em instantes como aquele em Sirius dava a impressão de ser mais maduro do que outros garotos de sua idade. Mesmo que estivesse insistindo em uma idéia tola e irresponsável._

_Bella sabia que o que mantinha Sirius preso à família era seu tio Orion. O pai de Sirius sempre fora mais apegado a este do que a Regulus. E agora que o pai do rapaz falecera, Sirius perdera sua proteção na família._

_Não que Orion algum dia tivesse sido um pai protetor, e muito menos que concordasse com as idéias do filho. Apenas preferia acreditar que com o tempo o rapaz veria que os pais estavam certos. Fingia não perceber a revolta do rapaz, apenas ocasionalmente o lembrando com certo pesar de quanto o irmão caçula estava o superando como membro da família._

_Regulus. Sirius e ele sempre se detestaram, e como acontecera entre Sirius e a mãe, o relacionamento piorara com o tempo a ponto de ficar quase insuportável._

_Para ela, Regulus era uma peça indiferente. Como acontecera a Narcissa, o rapaz se acostumara a ser sempre mimado pelos pais. Mas ao contrário de Cissy, que mesmo assim era capaz de evocar uma aura de poder sempre que necessário; o rapaz parecia ter se apagado. Sem contar que Nacissa era incomparavelmente mais inteligente._

_Ela se sentou na cama sem saber o que responder. Sirius falava uma verdade impossível de ser contestada._

_Silêncio._

_-Você quer realmente pôr tudo o que tem a perder, Sirius? Com essa louca idéia de fuga, você está pior que o Regulus._

_Ela havia tentado atingir a ferida. E conseguira._

_- Nombre de Díos, Bella! Nunca, entendeu, nunca me compare ao imbecil do meu irmão!_

_Apesar do brilho de ódio que emanava das íris prata de Sirius, Bellatrix começou a rir sem parar com aquilo. Até que ele começasse a observá-la num misto de confusão e fúria._

_- Do que esta rindo? – ele perguntou ferozmente._

_- Desde quando você fala espanhol? – ela perguntou ainda rindo._

_O ar de diversão nos olhos da prima fez Sirius se acalmar um pouco._

_- Bem... – ele começou, coçando sem jeito a cabeça. – O Aluado tem me ensinado bastante. Parece que a mãe dele é espanhola, ou qualquer coisa assim._

_- Aluado? – Ela ergueu a sobrancelha._

_- Remus Lupin, um amigo meu._

_- Apelido estranho esse._

_- É, eu sei. E Bella..._

_O rosto dele enrubescera._

_- O que foi?_

_- O... o seu vestido. Está desabotoado._

_Ela se olhou no espelho. Seu reflexo a denunciara, mostrando claramente suas costas. Tentou encontrar os botões._

_- Quer ajuda?_

_Um sorriso leve e malicioso percorreu os lábios da jovem._

_- Então é por isso que me avisou? Bem, eu acho que quero ajuda sim._

_Ela colocou os compridos cabelos negros para a frente, e se virou para Sirius. O rapaz se aproximou, hesitante._

_As mãos dele, longas e quentes, tremiam ao tocar no tecido leve._

_- Sabe... – ela sussurrou, quando o primeiro botão foi fechado. – Não precisa ter medo de me tocar._

_- Eu não estou com medo._

_- Então por que está tremendo? E com as mãos suando?_

_Ele não respondeu, apenas fechou mais um botão. Bellatrix não precisava se virar para saber o quão vermelho o rosto de Sirius estava._

_- Toque minhas costas._

_- O quê? – A surpresa estava estampada na voz dele._

_- Eu não sou de vidro, Sirius. Não vou quebrar._

_Ela procurou uma das mãos dele, e a guiou até sua pele._

_Bastou isso para que ambas as mãos começassem a percorrer suas costas e entrarem dentro do seu vestido, acariciando sua cintura, hesitantes. Bellatrix fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo o toque quente e macio dele._

_E de repente, eram os lábios do rapaz que encontravam sua pele, a beijando lentamente, enquanto as mãos percorriam seus seios. Ela estremeceu._

_E Sirius, como alguém que é subitamente trazido dos sonhos para a fria realidade, voltou a fechar o vestido._

_- Me... me desculpe – sussurrou sem jeito._

_- Não tem o que se desculpar._

_Pelo contrário. Bellatrix desejava que aquele toque continuasse a se aprofundar, e não que as mãos do primo agora estivessem ocupadas com algo frio e morto como o tecido._

_Silêncio. Um silêncio constrangedor. Sirius não tremia mais, porém parecia querer colocar alguma distância entre os dois._

_- Por que essa idéia de aprender espanhol? – ela perguntou de repente._

_- É divertido. – Ele parecia aliviado com a abordagem de um assunto simples e fácil._

_- Não tem a mesma elegância do francês, por exemplo – ela comentou com certo desprezo._

_- E é justamente por isso que eu gosto._

_O último botão foi fechado. Ela se virou para ele._

_- Obrigada. Algo mais para me dizer em espanhol?_

_- Bem... – o rosto dele ainda estava muito vermelho – Eres...eres muy bela, Bella._

_Ela olhou para ele durante vários instantes sem entender, até que sorriu._

_- Péssimo trocadilho._

_- Eu sei._

_Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer qual deles tomou a iniciativa. Apenas que os lábios se uniram, silenciosos, desejosos. Uma onda de desejo percorreu o corpo de Bella quando Sirius a puxou para mais perto de si._

_- Não fuja, Sirius – ela sussurrou._

_Havia um duplo sentindo naquela frase. E Sirius entendeu._

_- Não vai dar certo, Bella. Você sabe disso._

_- Eu posso ajudá-lo a enfrentar sua mãe até você ter dezessete anos. Falta pouco. Eu também tenho que cumprir com a nossa promessa, lembra?_

_Se ele ficara surpreso por ela se lembrar daquilo, escondeu._

_- Um pouco que não vou suportar. Já agüentei demais._

_Ele se afastou dela, silencioso. Ela apenas o observava. Tranqüilidade, frieza e imponência. Bellatrix._

_- Se você quer cumprir a nossa promessa, Bella, não me ajude. – Ele abriu a porta do quarto dela. – E sim a Andie. Proteja-a dos seus pais, não importando as circunstâncias, certo?_

_- Por quê?_

_- Você vai entender mais tarde. Apenas faça isso._

_E ele saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si."

* * *

_

_Com um sorriso eu assisto você ir_

_Você nunca saberá que eu não chorei_

_Com um sorriso eu te vi morrer_

_Você nunca saberá que eu não chorei_

Naquele mesmo dia, Sirius deixou a mansão Black. E não tardou para que ela entendesse o que ele queria dizer sobre Andie.

A irmã mais nova estava grávida. De um sangue-sujo. Ambos com apenas dezessete anos.

Por mais que tivesse tentado intervir em favor da irmã, nada conseguiu. Aquele era um crime imperdoável para um Black. Andrômeda acabou por não agüentar a pressão; fugiu e foi riscada da árvore.

Embora tentasse parecer fria, Bellatrix sentira falta das risadas doces que ecoavam pela mansão quando Andie estava alegre. Sentia falta de ver o rosto da irmã, os cabelos negros e compridos como os seus, porém cacheados, caindo sobre os olhos de prata escura e misteriosa. Ela nunca mais veria a moça de pele pálida e sorriso sereno tocando o violoncelo com a paixão que sempre via, nem ouviria a música por vezes sombria que era tocada por aquelas mãos finas, pequenas e delicadas. Paixão. Andrômeda era apaixonada pela vida. E essa mesma paixão que a fazia ser quem era fora o que a destruíra.

Estranho, pensou enquanto seu olhar se demorava na foto tirada aos quinze anos de Andie, mas aquilo era tão distante que não parecia ter acontecido com ela, e sim com outra pessoa qualquer. As lembranças da irmã não provocavam o antigo pesar.

A dor de nunca mais ter visto a irmã doeu levemente em seu peito, como quando se arranha uma cicatriz. Pensou na criança que a irmã carregava ao deixar a casa. Já devia ser uma pessoa adulta.

Ela pegou uma foto caída sobre o chão, manchada. Pelo tempo e pelo sangue. Seu noivado. O dia em que vira a estrela que a protegera pela última vez.

_"O que é uma guerra? Apesar das muitas visões e opiniões diferentes sobre o assunto, apenas quem realmente faz parte dela como agente, e não como vítima, tem alguma observação diferente a fazer._

_Para Bellatrix, a guerra era um mal necessário. Os fracos tinham de cair para que os fortes subissem ao poder. E era exatamente isso que seu Mestre estava fazendo. Derrubando os fracos, um a um._

_Anteriormente, os trouxas matavam qualquer um que eles suspeitassem serem usuários do dom raro da magia, sem se importar com a verdade. Agora seria a hora dos bruxos se livrarem daqueles incapacitados odiosos que trouxeram tanto terror. Deixar que apenas os puros de sangue se mantivessem no poder. O Lorde das Trevas acreditava naquilo com todas suas forças. Ela também._

_E ela era uma de suas servas mais leais, mais fortes. Ela sempre seria, dentre todos, a mais poderosa, e o Lorde sabia disso. Tanto que sempre lhe confiava missões difíceis, e até mesmo perigosas. Ela se orgulhava por isso._

_Porém, não estava mais sozinha. Agora havia Rodolphus. Rodolphus Lestrange._

_Bella o conhecia desde criança, e sempre admirara a beleza do rapaz._

_Não era a mesma beleza negra e prateada característica dos Black, mas algo igualmente singular. Ela gostava de observar os traços nobres do rosto dele, os cabelos em um tom marrom escuro que lhe lembrava a terra molhada. E os olhos de um verde raro, escuro, que tinha manchas em um tom levemente avermelhado perto das pupilas. Quatro anos mais velho do que ela._

_O Lorde começara a colocá-los juntos em missões, graças à extrema competência e força de ambos. Obstinados e inteligentes. Destemidos e leais. A combinação perfeita para seus seguidores, os intitulados Comensais da Morte._

_O noivado entre eles não demorou a surgir. Tinham interesses comuns, personalidades bastante parecidas. Além do mais, seria uma união perfeita entre duas nobres famílias sangue-puro. Limparia o nome dos Black, sujo pela fuga de Sirius e a gravidez de Andrômeda. Talvez até mesmo as conseqüências de tudo o que acontecera tenha transformado aquela união em algo inevitável._

_Ela gostava da idéia de ser a futura sra. Lestrange, no fim das contas. Aquele seria um bom casamento, e Rodolphus um bom marido. Talvez pudesse vir a amá-lo um dia._

_Saiu da loja de Madame Malki, levando consigo o embrulho com o longo vestido vermelho vinho que usaria dali a algumas horas, naquela noite ainda, em sua festa de noivado. Agora só faltava pegar um livro que Narcissa encomendara na Floreios e Borrões. Um romance, ela sabia. A irmã caçula sempre fora sonhadora, e estava excepcionalmente empolgada com o casamento da irmã mais velha e o começo do namoro com o jovem Lucius Malfoy._

_Mas teve a sua atenção desviada assim que entrou na loja._

_Não haviam muitas pessoas com cabelos negros e pele muito pálida andando por aí pela Londres bruxa. Muito menos com olhos naquele tom de cinza._

_Apesar das feições e do corpo de adulto, além de uma extravagante jaqueta de couro de dragão, não havia dúvidas sobre a identidade daquele homem. Sirius._

_Bellatrix cruzou seu olhar com o dele por um longo período, numa espécie de batalha fria, silenciosa, até que ele desviasse os olhos. Era ele, e não ela, quem deveria parar de encarar o outro. O traidor de sua família. Sirius, contudo, a havia traído mais do que a todos._

_A abandonara. E nem a capacidade de lhe alertar sobre o que realmente estava se passando com Andrômeda ele tivera. Ela não tinha dúvidas que ele sabia de tudo._

_Sirius quebrara todas as suas promessas. E ela o odiava mais do que a qualquer um._

_A sua paciência habitual fora trocada por uma forte irritação com a demora do atendente que fazia questão de usar feitiços de revista em todos que entravam na loja. Idiotas, não sabiam o quão sem sentido era aquela precaução. Se um dia tivessem de ser atacados, aquilo com certeza não iria prevenir._

_- Saudades minhas, priminha?_

_A voz grave às suas costas não deixava dúvidas. Virou-se._

_-Creio que nenhuma, Sirius – ela comentou com pouco caso._

_A frieza sempre fora, e sempre seria a sua maior qualidade, afinal._

_E ele crescera. Bella tinha de admitir que o primo estava incomodamente atraente._

_- Quatro anos e nada de saudades? Prima desnaturada, você._

_Ela percebeu que suas mãos tremiam de fúria com o esgar da voz dele. Com a presença dele._

_- Não fui eu quem largou tudo, Sirius._

_- E fiz bem nisso. Nem preciso perguntar ser há um belo furo onde devia estar meu nome na Árvore da Família, certo? – Ele sorriu presunçosamente._

_- Acho que sabe a resposta. – Ela devolveu a falsidade do sorriso._

_Silêncio. O atendente finalmente acabara com todos os feitiços, mas ela mesmo assim não se moveu._

_- Que pacote é esse? – Sirius perguntou, apontando para o embrulho nos braços de Bella._

_- Por que a curiosidade?_

_- Curiosidade, disse bem. – Ele deu de ombros._

_-É o meu vestido de noivado._

_Havia certo prazer em ver a expressão de incredulidade que tomou conta do rosto dele, enquanto um pouco da cor das faces parecia se esvaecer._

_- Noiva? Você, Bella?_

_- E por que não?_

_Ele não respondeu._

_- Quem é ele?_

_- Rodolphus, Sirius. Você o conhece. Rodolphus Lestrange._

_Ela sorriu. Ele parecia procurar em sua mente onde havia escutado aquele nome antes. Até que uma sombra de compreensão percorreu seus olhos._

_- Lestrange... Espera, o irmão mais velho de Rabastan?_

_- Ele mesmo – concordou Bella levemente._

_O rosto de Sirius ficou sério ao ouvir aquilo. Ele franziu a testa,_

_- Bella, acredite em mim pelo menos uma vez na vida, por favor. Os Lestrange não valem nada._

_- Por que isso, agora? Eu sei que você e Rabastan nunca se deram bem, mas sempre achei que era porque ele era amigo de Regulus, só isso._

_O rosto do primo, contudo, se tornara sombrio._

_- Eu não estou brincando, Bellatrix. Há várias desconfianças sobre os Lestrange estarem envolvido entre os Comensais da Morte._

_- E daí? – ela perguntou baixa e suavemente._

_Como todas as frases de Bellatrix, havia mais de um sentido naquilo. E Sirius sempre entendia._

_- Então... – ele sussurrou surpreso para a prima._

_Havia uma expressão de sofrimento nos olhos de prata do rapaz. Nada poderia ter dado a ela mais prazer._

_- Acho que sim, Sirius. – Ela sorria._

_- Não posso acreditar nisso, Bellatrix. – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Não, pensando bem, eu posso sim. Você sempre teve a péssima qualidade de ser exatamente o que esperavam que você fosse._

_Silêncio. A batalha silenciosa de olhares. O ódio de Bellatrix. A raiva de Sirius. As ofensas mútuas e promessas quebradas._

_Tudo num instante; mesmo que este parecesse uma eternidade._

_- Você o ama?_

_A voz de Sirius flutuou, leve. Não havia raiva ou ódio. Apenas uma fria dúvida._

_Bellatrix concordou com a cabeça. Voz firme._

_- Sim._

_Mas ela não sustentou o olhar._

_Ele não notou. Parecia subitamente entretido com a lombada do livro que carregava._

_- Então você é capaz de amar... – ele sussurrou, como para si mesmo. – Então você é capaz de ter um sentimento nobre, mesmo sendo quem você é? E mesmo sendo ele quem é? Então você tem essa capacidade, Bellatrix? Isso é realmente uma surpresa._

_Ele voltara a olhar para ela, firme._

_Foi a primeira vez em toda a sua vida que ela desviou os olhos antes dele._

_Sirius passou por ela como se não a visse mais. Apenas quando estava ao lado dela, murmurou, para que apenas ela pudesse ouvir. A voz fragilizada._

_- Vocês vão cair, Bella. Todos vocês. E eu quero que você se lembre que, sendo um deles, você está também traindo a sua irmã. Ou será que já esqueceu de Andie? A abandonou também, ao invés de cumprir a nossa promessa?_

_E antes que ela pudesse responder, ele havia saído e se misturado á multidão."_

* * *

_Sem mais medo_

_Disseram que você era tão fraco_

_E agora eu coloco você para descansar_

_Nada para sentir por você_

_Esta era nossa última chance_

Já havia se passado tanto tempo desde aquele dia. Anos que escorreram pelos seus dedos, como a água escorrega pelas mãos de uma criança. E até mesmo pela as de um adulto.

Nenhum dos dois imaginava tudo o que veria a seguir. Nem que nunca mais se veriam. Talvez desejassem aquilo. Talvez apenas tivessem medo da dor que outro reencontro traria.

Dor. Bellatrix olhou para o corte no pulso. Já perdera sangue demais. Fechou o machucado com um toque da varinha.

Uma cicatriz, leve e fina, agora estava ali. Sirius também era uma cicatriz.

Seu primo, três anos mais novo, mas eternamente sua estrela de proteção. Uma estrela que protegeria para sempre a outra, sem nunca ofuscar o seu brilho, contudo.

O tão temido reencontro agora parecia quase inevitável, porém.

Seu Mestre lhe apresentara um plano que logo colocaria em prática, e usaria em favor deles a facilidade que o jovem Potter tinha em estabelecer uma ligação entre os próprios pensamentos e os do Lorde. Usaria também Sirius, e o apego que o menino tinha pelo padrinho.

Quando seu primo soubesse, Bella tinha certeza que ele tentaria intervir também. Aparentemente, padrinho e afilhado compartilhavam do mesmo estúpido senso de proteção.

E aquilo os destruiria, a ambos. Nem que ela tivesse que forçar essa destruição. Nem que aquilo significasse duelar com Sirius. A única estrela da família que se atrevera a brilhar tanto quanto ela seria ofuscada por aquela que protegia, afinal?

Ouviu alguém abrir a porta. Não se virou. Apenas fechou os olhos e respirou fundo quando sentiu o calor dele a envolvendo.

- O que está fez trancada aí a tarde inteira, Bella? – ele sussurrou.

O maldito confinamento também o mudara, mas o olhar era o mesmo. Mais ferido, talvez, mas o magnífico tom de verde que ela agora se virava para encarar ainda não se apagara.

- Apenas pensando, Rodolphus. Apenas me reencontrando em algumas coisas antigas.

Ele olhou para as fotos espalhadas pelo chão, calmamente. A eterna calma, fria e inabalável, mesmo quando seu olhar encontrou o líquido vermelho cobrindo o assoalho.

- O que é esse sangue? – perguntou levemente.

- Sangue de dragão. Derrubei um vidro sem querer – ela mentiu, dando de ombros.

Ele sorriu. Os lábios deles se encontraram. Bellatrix nunca tivera muito tempo para aprender a amar Rodolphus. Mas o apreciava, definitivamente.

- Chega de lembranças por hoje – ela sussurrou. –Acho que já está em tempo de voltar a viver o presente.

- Eu concordo. – Ele ficou alguns instantes em silêncio. – O Lorde quer nos ver agora, mas o que acha de ficarmos um pouco sozinhos, depois?

- Me parece ótimo.

Ela usou um feitiço para limpar o sangue da madeira, e guardou tudo de volta na caixa antes de sair.

Apenas a rosa que conjurara, ela fez questão de despedaçar, deixando que as pétalas vermelhas como o sangue caíssem sobre o chão onde antes o seu sangue havia sido derramado por um de seus espinhos.

E em breve sabia que também despedaçaria a rosa cujo espinho perfurara e fizera sangrar a sua alma por tanto tempo.

* * *

N/A: Autora insana, personagens e história igualmente insanos. Espero que eu não tenha feito muita confusão e a fic esteja um mínimo coerente. oo

A song usada durante a fic é a tradução da música Cold, do Lacuna Coil.

Reviews...please

Beijos


End file.
